Colder than Ice
by Cloud Arroe
Summary: A young Zoroark, Riza, is taken from her home in Sinnoh and shipped to Unova. Also, a group called the Three Sixes is after her shortly after she settles into Unova. Battles with gym leaders and confrontations with the Unholiest are in Riza's future...


Chapter 1: Hot as Flames

The radio blared fast beats as I was moved in this box they had me in. There were little holes in the top of the crate that allowed me to breathe. The holes also allowed me a bit of sight in here. I was nasty, roughed up. I hadn't bathed in days, since those men had put me in this crate. I looked down at my dark furred arms and clenched my paws. I had a mini freak out a while back, but now I was wondering how to get the hell out of here.

Being a Zoroark in Sinnoh didn't help you out at all when you tried to lay low. Some humans wearing shiny gold necklaces and lots of bracelets and hats had crated me up. I hated how I understood everything they said but they couldn't understand me. I tried to talk them away, but they netted me and tossed me in here.

I panted heavily as the weather heated up. The last I looked, it was May 28. Two days had passed, I think. I don't even trust myself with that, though. Anyways, Sinnoh was nice and cold. I had been shedding crazily since I was put in here. My beautiful fur… It was all over the floor of the crate. I had to piss really bad by now, but I had held it in.

Finally, the box was picked up. The people carrying it were rough. They shook it and laughed as I yelped inside. It took a while 'till I heard "we finally found Route 1." I was dumped out and I tumbled to the floor. The sunlight was blinding me, and I could have a god damn heat stroke any moment now. I squinted up at a cross-armed woman with dirty blonde hair. She grinned when she saw my blue eyes watching her. Her lab coat flapped in the wind. How the hell is she wearing that? It's way too hot…

"You guys caught me a rare one. This'll be perfect for my niece. How much you want for it?" I wondered who this chick was, or why she called me a rare one.

"You a nice piece of ass, Juniper, so fo' you… Say… $1000, cash," said one of the guys standing by the crate. I looked back at him. He had a really nice watch, multiple necklaces, golden teeth… You name it; it was on him and gold. I looked back to the woman. My eyes were adjusted by now. I opened them a little more. So her name was Juniper?

Juniper considered it for a minute. She looked at me. "Fine." She dug in her pocket and pulled out 10 100 dollar bills. Wait wait wait… She just carries fucking thousands of dollars on her! She handed it to the guy by the crate. He grinned.

"Keep the crate." With that, the two guys walked off towards a boat docked in the ocean to the north. I looked around and saw trees and flowers. And water. I looked towards the woman and flinched just before some sort of red ball slammed into me. The next moment, I was in a totally different place. Dark. Lonely. I decided just now that I hated this place with all my heart.

I must have fallen asleep in there, because I woke up in a large room. I was laying down on a wood floor. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was the only one here. It was dark and cold in here, not to mention lonely. I sat there for a while until the door opened up and the lights turned on. I jumped up when the door made a loud noise. Juniper and some skinny girl with long black hair walked in. She had thick, dark eyelashes and pretty eyes. The girl smiled when she saw me, like we were friends or something.

"My niece doesn't get just any Pokémon. Happy 15th birthday, Shelby," Juniper said. Real enthusiastic, huh? So what was the present?

"Oh my gosh, thanks Aunt June!" At least somebody in here had this thing I called excitement. This Shelby girl ran up and hugged me. I flinched and tried to squirm out of her arms.

"Get off!" I yelled and squirmed and finally got out of her hug. I fell and landed on my ass. She looked at me and looked a bit disappointed. She smiled again as she reached her hand out towards me. Seriously? Was I her present? I frowned and stared at her hand. Eventually, I reached out and grabbed at her hand. She pulled me up and I glared at her.

"What is it?" Shelby looked at Juniper. Juniper looked at me and squinted.

"Female, I think." Wow, Juniper was right. I had a vagina, congrats.

"Great. I'll call her Riza, short for Rizette." Shelby smiled at me. I looked away. This bitch comes in here, takes me by force, and then chooses my name? Who does she think she is? I… well, I guess I don't have a name. I guess I never needed one before now. I'll settle with Riza then, for now.

Shelby raised a pokeball to put me in, and I flinched. She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "You don't like this, do you? You can walk around, Riza." I can't lie, I thought I liked Shelby already. She was nice, pretty, and she had a unique smell. Like weed with perfume sprayed over it to hide the scent. I loved it. Juniper gave Shelby some pokeballs before we left.

Aside from being stolen from my home and what not, today was a good day. Shelby took me everywhere in this town today. Apparently, this place is called Nuvema. She took me to a crappy store and showed me to her friend, to some of her friends' houses, then a bit up North. She walked me up to Route 1. The crate was still there and it kind of upset me to see it.

"Hey, you," said a sneaky voice. I looked around. It wasn't Shelby. She was looking at the trees. I saw something yellow in the grass. I looked at it. "Yeah, you." A small yellow lizard thing crept out of the grass. He kept quiet as he walked, not making a single noise. I think he was called a "Scraggy."

"Who are you?" I stepped back. He had a wide eyed look, like he was messed up or something. He smelled like swamp water and looked nasty. Some seaweed was on his head, and his skin was damp.

"They call me Sketchy around here. I can get you anything you need. Need anything, huh? Anything? I can get it all. Drugs? Money? Power? I got it a-" I cut him off with a punch to the face. He stumbled back and growled. I really hated people like him. The growl must have got Shelby's attention, because she turned around and yelled "scratch!" Before I knew what I was doing, I cut Sketchy across the face. Some blood ran into his eye and he had to close it.

Sketchy frowned and used a low kick on my legs. His foot smashed into my legs, and my eyes widened at the pain. I fell down and hit my face on a rock. Just my luck. Sketchy stood over me.

"Kick him!" yelled Shelby. I built up all of my strength and aimed a kick at my gut. I was almost sure I would hit him, but he pulled some elastic thing over his stomach that blocked my kick.

"Hey, no fair!" I shouted. Shelby told me to use pursuit. I jumped up and tried to leap away, but Sketchy grabbed my hair and pulled my head into a kick. His foot slammed into the back of my head. I fell on my back, and Sketchy started to walk away. Shelby ran to my side.

"Come on, Riza. We can't lose! Use this." Shelby put some weird cd thing to my head, and after a moment, I felt different. "Okay, can you get up?" I looked up at Shelby and slowly nodded. I got up slowly and shakily, but I stood strong. Shelby smiled at me. "Good. Now do what I say." I nodded. "I just put a TM to use on you. The move is called Shadow Ball. Put your hands out towards that Scraggy." I nodded and put my hands out. "Now use shadow ball!"

A purple sphere formed in between my hands. I bent my legs as energy swirled off the sphere and lashed the ground, sending dirt everywhere. I roared as I shot the shadow ball straight towards Sketchy. It flew towards him faster than a professionally thrown baseball. It slammed him in the neck. His hands clenched, and a moment passed before he fell to the ground.

I know trainers are supposed to be epic and stuff when they throw a poke ball, but Shelby nonchalantly tossed the ball at Sketchy. It hit him dead on. Damn, that girl had good aim. It shook 3 times before the ball clicked and Sketchy was caught. I was feeling pretty accomplished at first, but then I noticed how I would have to deal with him for the rest of my life. Shit.

Sitting with Sketchy at the Pokémon Center while Shelby was talking to her friend was shit. He was really annoying. The one thing that I loved about the Pokémon Center, though, was the healing machine. It was like having an orgasm during a massage while on weed , AKA amazing! Too bad it only lasted for, like, 5 seconds. I could have sat there all day.

Sketchy shot me a smug smile. He leaned against the wall. "You know, I was going to tell you a joke about my dick, but it's too long." I frowned. What a fuckin' idiot.

"That's funny, because I was about to tell you a joke about my pussy, but you'll never get it." I turned my back to him and grinned. I do believe I won. Now I just had to wait 'till we get to go to Shelby's place.


End file.
